


Misunderstanding Number Billion

by Tamari



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, TPE challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamari/pseuds/Tamari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Thomsen, you are a dimwit." An impromptu get-together for three Trebonds and a Pirate's Swoop. Written for the TPE Bingo Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstanding Number Billion

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't recognize the Trebond kids, I have some quasi-canon info on my profile on ff.net.

Alan ducked into the tent. “Thomsen, have you seen Geoff—” He noticed Daran and Alinna and looked sheepish. “Sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“Nonsense,” said Alinna, who was sitting on Thomsen’s bedroll. “You’re family, Alan. Or should I call you _Squire_ Alan?” She winked.

Thomsen looked up from polishing his sword and snorted. “Alan doesn’t need any more of a swelled head than he’s got already. Or didn’t you hear about his undefeated record in the squires' sparring competitions?”

Alinna shook her head, making a face when sand fell from her messy curls. “Haven’t had much news lately. Congratulations, Alan!”

He blushed and waved a hand at her. “I’m still not nearly as good as Liam.”

“Oh, please,” said Daran from his perch on Thomsen’s bags. “You could take him any day if you didn’t hold back. What are you so afraid of?”

“I’m not _afraid_ —”

“Alan could take you on, too, Daran. Don’t antagonize him.” Alinna patted the bedroll for Alan to sit down. “Anyway, cousin. Will you be here for Midwinter next week? I was thinking we could have a little party.”

“Yes. I ride with Lord Raoul, and the Own isn’t leaving until the week after,” Alan said. “But are you sure the Bazhir are okay with… parties?”

Alinna traded a glance with Thomsen, who shrugged. “I’ll ask,” she said. “If they’re not, it can be just us.” She smiled at Alan. “It’ll be like old times!”

“It won’t be Midwinter without snow,” Daran said sadly. 

“You’ll get used to it.” That was Thomsen, who had been with the Own five years to Daran’s five months. “We often work south during the holidays. Rumor has it that’s because the king makes milord Raoul attend all the festivities if he’s in the area… but of course that has no basis in truth.” Thomsen rolled his eyes.

Alinna threw back her head and laughed. “And of course Commander Buri doesn’t take us Riders to Persopolis for the same reason. Don’t be absurd!” 

They all laughed, Alan a little nervously. Coming from the palace, he wasn’t used to the flippant way his cousins referred to their commanders yet. 

“I thought Aunt Alanna was stopping by the Bloody Hawk to see Kara’s new baby,” Daran said, looking over at Alan. “Have you seen her?”

Alan frowned. “No.”

“Prince Liam’s her squire, right?” Alinna leaned back on her elbows, letting her head graze Alan’s knee. “That explains why he’s so good at swordplay.” 

“Hmm,” said Alan noncommittally. He raked his fingers through the sand floor beside Thomsen’s bedroll.

“That reminds me! Got a letter from Rose the other day.” Thomsen snapped his fingers. “The prince is courting her. I knew it all along.”

_“What?”_ Alinna and Alan said in unison. Alinna flew up to a sitting position and gave Alan a suspicious look. Daran raised his eyebrows at them.

“Did you know about that?” she demanded.

“No!” Alan said vehemently. “Thomsen, are you sure?”

Alinna twisted back to stare pointedly at her older brother. “Yes, are you sure?”

Thomsen nodded, looking as puzzled as Daran. “Why, what’s the problem?” 

“Ugh!” Alinna shouted, jumping up and stamping her foot. “That — that — how _could_ he?”

“Alinna,” Alan said weakly, scrambling out of Alinna’s way. “Liam’s my best friend. I’m sure he didn’t mean to —”

“Wait,” said Daran. “Thomsen, didn’t you say _Jasson_ was courting Rose the other day?”

“Yes,” Thomsen snapped. “Exactly.”

Alinna, flushed with anger, slowly turned back to Thomsen. “Jasson?” she said. “Why couldn’t you just SAY SO? What’s the point of saying _the prince_ when there are three?”

“Why do you care so much?” Thomsen asked. The other three groaned 

Alinna plopped back down next to Alan and hid her face in the hood of his burnoose. “Why am I cursed with oblivious family members?” Her voice was muffled.

Daran laughed. “Thomsen, you are a dimwit. Alinna and Liam have been mooning over each other for ages.”

“Oops.” Thomsen grimaced. “Sorry, sister dear.”

Alinna sighed. “Why do all our family gatherings seem to end with someone saying ‘sorry’?”

“Blame Uncle George,” Daran said with a grin.

This time, Alan laughed the hardest of all.


End file.
